


Вернон Дурсль и Орден Феникса

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Series: Вернон Дурсль [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Закончился пятый курс обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Волдеморт себя открыл явно. Министерство Магии принимает меры. Что же происходит с Гарри Поттером летом у Дурслей? "Ничего страшного! - заявляют члены Ордена Феникса. - У нас все под контролем!"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Вернон Дурсль [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539772
Kudos: 5





	Вернон Дурсль и Орден Феникса

Поезд потихоньку приближался к вокзалу Кингс-Кросс. Путешествие заканчивалось. Гарри еще никогда так сильно не хотелось выйти из вагона. Но, когда поезд запыхтел, выпуская клубы дыма и приближаясь к перрону, Гарри снял с полки клетку с Хедвиг и приготовился тащить свой чемодан к выходу.  
Когда контролер дал знать Гриффиндорскому трио, что можно проходить через магическую перегородку, Гарри ожидала приятная неожиданность — там его радостно приветствовала компания людей, которых он не ожидал увидеть. Там стояли Аластор Муди, Тонкс, Люпин, мистер и миссис Уизли, а также близнецы Фред и Джордж.  
— Рон, Джини! — воскликнула миссис Уизли, подбегая к своим детям и обнимая их. — Гарри, как я рада тебя видеть!  
— Спасибо, — ответил растроганный Гарри.  
— Как поживаешь? — спросил Люпин, кладя руку на плечо.  
— Хорошо, — соврал Гарри, стараясь не смахнуть руки оборотня. Он позволял касаться только Снейпу, но Орден Феникса не знал, что профессор Зельеварения каждый вечер поднимался в комнату Гарри, и уж совсем не за тем, чтобы преподавать уроки окклюменции. Гарри чуть было не покраснел, вспоминая те уроки любви, которым Северус его учил. Ему требовалась поддержка после смерти Сириуса, и только Северус помог ему справиться с утратой. Но не будем о печальном. Сейчас часть Ордена Феникса собралась, чтобы дать урок Дурслям, чтобы они не трогали Гарри Поттера на каникулах.  
— Если мы узнаем, что вы плохо обращаетесь с Гарри, вы будете иметь дело с нами, мистер Дурсль, — сказал Аластор.  
— Помните меня, — подхватил мистер Уизли, — я был у вас два года назад. Меня зовут Артур Уизли.  
Вернон Дурсль узнал того, кто разнес гостиную два года назад, и его лицо побагровело от ярости.  
— Не думаю, что вас касается, что происходит у меня дома…  
— Касается! — гаркнул Муди. — Как только мы узнаем, что вы Гарри притесняете, мы придем к вам и разберемся. По-тихому, — добавил он.  
Вернон, силясь промолчать, только стал дико вращать глазами не хуже Аластора со своим волшебным оком.  
— Мы еще посмотрим, — прорычал, наконец, он. — Поттер, следуй за мной!  
И Дурсли отправились из вокзала на площадь, засиявший Гарри вслед за ними. Члены Ордена помахали ему на прощание. Так начались Гаррины каникулы.  
Прошло три дня, а Гарри, голодный и злой, спустился на кухню. Загремел кастрюлями.  
— Что ты делаешь, негодный мальчишка? — прокричала Петунья. — Тебе не следует брать еду без разрешения.  
— Мы еще посмотрим, — буркнул Гарри и вытащил из кастрюли кусочки тушеного мяса и положил на тарелку.  
Петунья дала ему подзатыльник.  
— Иди к себе и не порть никому аппетит, — заявила она.  
— Хорошо, тетя, — проворчал Гарри и отправился к себе в комнату.  
В комнате объявился Снейп. Он с плохо скрываемой нежностью посмотрел на Гарри и уткнулся своим крючковатым носом в его тарелку с обедом.  
— Где суп и гарнир? — въедливо спросил профессор. — Тебя плохо кормят?  
— Да уж, — ответил Гарри. — Но мне и так хорошо. Видишь, Северус, это мясо.  
— Сейчас, — торжественно произнес Снейп. — Я позабочусь о твоем правильном питании, — и вышел из комнаты.  
Через минуту Петунья пронзительно завизжала, даже Гарри услышал, а Дадли заинтересованно повернул голову к двери, когда до его слуха донеслись вопли матери.  
— Что ты делаешь на моей кухне, урод? Не смей ничего трогать!  
— Я забочусь о Гарри, — произнес «урод». — Где суп? Где овощное пюре?  
— Нет никакого пюре! Здесь не место волшебникам! Где черти тебя носили, когда Лили…  
Гарри мог поклясться, что тетю оглушили беспалочковым Силенцио. Раздался негромкий звук зажигающейся конфорки и стук кастрюли, наполненной закипающей водой. Северус проинспектировал холодильник на предмет овощей, достал из корзины картофель, морковь, брокколи и лук и стал нарезать, чтобы бросить в кастрюлю.  
Гарри решил спуститься и посмотреть на незабываемое зрелище — профессор Зельеварения варит Гарри Поттеру суп. Северус и вправду был хорош. С закатанными рукавами он ловко нарезал овощи, мычал незамысловатую песенку и бросал нечитаемые взгляды на нахмуренную Петунью. Когда овощи стали развариваться, Северус добавил специи, которые он извлек из кармана мантии, висевшей на стуле. Гарри повел носом туда-сюда — запах пронесся на кухне замечательный. Он чинно сел на стул, дожидаясь, когда Северус насыплет в тарелку овощной похлебки.  
— Пахнет вкусно, — прибежал Дадли. — Мама, накормишь?  
Северус зыркнул на свиноподобного подростка.  
— Не полагается! — рявкнул он и треснул половником по рукам Дадли. Тот ойкнул — половник был обжигающе горячим.  
— Гарри, ешь, — ласково произнес Снейп худому подростку. — Уверяю, я буду приходить каждые три дня и проверять, чтобы ты поел горячий суп.  
Поттер хмыкнул и взялся за ложку. Он со злорадством отмечал, что Петунья и Дадли судорожно сглотнули. Они же собирались поесть только через полчаса, когда тетино жаркое станет мягким-мягким, чтобы можно было есть его одними губами.  
Когда Гарри поел, Северус чмокнул парня в макушку и аппарарировал в комнату. Гарри с нетерпением бросился к себе, чтобы обнять своего любовника и поблагодарить.  
— Гарри, мне не сложно, — ответил Северус. — Мы, то есть Орден Феникса, будем по очереди проверять, чтобы ты поел, был в безопасности и не подвергался насилию.  
— Но тебя я хоть увижу вечером?  
— А я никуда не ухожу, — проговорил Северус своим мягким бархатистым баритоном прямо Гарри в ухо, и провел губами по ушной раковине. Поттер расслабился и позволил своему любимому мужчине делать, что вздумается. Гарри испытал настоящее наслаждение в его объятиях, кончив от потрясающего минета. Кроме того, Северус оказался настолько великодушен, что позволил Гарри быть ведущим. Юный партнер был потрясен оказанному доверию. Северус был необычайно ласков и щедр на поцелуи, хотя в этот раз вел Гарри, и все закончилось к обоюдному удовольствию. Их общение продолжалось до глубокой ночи. Гарри засыпал с улыбкой на лице, ожидая новой встречи с любовником. К счастью, дядя не видел ни супа, ни Снейпа на кухне, так как он был на работе, а тетя вылила божественно вкусное блюдо в унитаз.  
Гарри был готов терпеть еще неделю, чтобы пришел Северус и, приготовив обед, остался с ним до ночи в комнате. Но ждать долго не пришлось. Люпин появился через день, весьма суровый и с ярким блеском в золотистых глазах — приближалось полнолуние. Была суббота, и Вернон был дома. Приход оборотня ничто хорошего не предвещал.  
— Здравствуйте, Гарри Поттер дома? — приветливо поздоровался Ремус.  
— Какого черта… — начал Вернон и замолчал, потому что вервольф применил Империус. Однако! Даже Гарри удивился. Неужели от Муди набрался?  
— Совершенно верно, — произнес Люпин, — Аластор предупреждал, что твой дядя слишком вызывающе ведет себя с тобой. Мы сегодня понаблюдаем, как мистер Дурсль подчиняется твоим приказам.  
— Дядя, купите мне гамбургер и чипсы, — произнес Гарри и увидел, как Вернон послушно встает и берет кошелек, чтобы отправиться в магазин. — Кока-колу не забудьте!  
Через полчаса охмелевший от еды Гарри слушал лекцию о применении Непростительных заклинаний в бытовых целях. Затем Люпин показал несколько новых боевых заклинаний на кухне, чтобы Гарри смог достойно встретить на дуэли Волдеморта. Ничего, что перегорел холодильник от искры Адского огня, который попытался вызвать племянник, ведь у него почти ничего не вышло. Абсолютная ерунда, что разворочен буфет Бомбардой, и Гарри было абсолютно все равно, что пить воду он будет не из крана на кухне, потому что кран вывернулся вверх от веселящего заклинания, произнесенного на серпентарго, ведь он освоил беспалочковое Агуаменти. Урок был замечательный, и, когда Люпин вечером ушел, Гарри еще потренировался на кухне зажарить курицу с помощью все того же беспалочкового Инсендио. Вернон только послушно кивал головой и отмечал, что Гарри Поттер плохо старается.  
Утром воскресенья Вернон очнулся, представив объем надвигающейся катастрофы. Перегорел холодильник, сломан буфет, изувечен кран на кухне и закоптилась плита. Поттер был заперт на неделю в чулане без права выхода даже в туалет. О еде можно было забыть навсегда.  
Но о Гарри Поттере не забыли. Во вторник появился Аластор Муди. Его вращающееся око привело в восторг Дадли Дурсля. Он чуть не тыкнул Муди в этот самый глаз.  
— Тоже хочешь? — спросил Аластор. — Давай я тебя научу аврорским штучкам, а затем залечу твои боевые раны с помощь целителей Мунго. Это весьма завлекательно. Начнем?  
И не сходя с места, Дадли вдруг оказался на полу, отжимаясь сто раз. Уже на пятый свиноподобный кузен заскулил. Нагрузка оказалась непосильной. На двадцатый раз он вспотел, на семидесятый он был в полуобмороке, а на сотый Дадли задеревенел и рухнул без сил. Не вставал он с пола кухни два часа. Но Муди на этом не остановился. Он заставил Дурсля-младшего пробежаться вдоль улицы со скоростью десять километров в час и взять высоту на турнике тридцать раз. Дадли плакал. Он не привык расходовать свою энергию так бездарно. Ведь он бил Гарри, на худой конец изображал боксера, а не тренировался на атлета. Но Муди не сдавался. Дадли вместо обеда должен был еще нырять в бассейне, наколдованном Муди на заднем дворе, и держать дыхание не меньше пяти минут. И Дадли нырял, задыхаясь и молясь богу, чтобы отвадил этого сумасшедшего от своего дома. Никто не помог Дадли справиться с Муди, так как Петунья отправилась к своим соседкам попить чаю со свежеиспеченным имбирным печеньем, а Вернон не мог отлучиться от работы, потому что заключал очень важную сделку, результат которой оплатил бы поездку Дурслей в Ниццу.  
Гарри в это время поедал бананы с апельсинами, принесенными Муди. Хоть и не было Северусового супа, Гарри и так было хорошо. Он валялся на кровати, слушал радио и ожидал каких-нибудь новостей из волшебного мира.  
В среду, когда Гарри собирался подольше поспать, потому что накануне Муди долго рассказывал аврорские байки, и Гарри хохотал, вытирая слезы, появилась Тонкс. Аврорша оказалась бойкой и веселой девушкой и вместе с Гарри она закрылась в комнате. Что они делали, Дадли не слышал, хоть честно простоял полдня под дверью. Когда Гарри вышел, смеющийся и довольный и с остатками соуса на лице, рубашке и джинсах, в ванную, Дадли понял, что Тонкс перевернула на Гарри принесенный обед и облизала его с кончиков ушей до пальцев на ногах. Во всяком случае, так Тонкс сказала. Она быстро глянула на Дадли, и вдруг отрастила свиноподобный нос. Дурсль выпучил глаза и схватился за задницу.  
— Не бойся, в мужчину я превращаюсь только на Новый год и Рождество, — хмыкнула она. — Развлечь своих подружек. Хотя и Ремус тоже не против.  
Дадли поспешил закрыться в своей комнате. Не хватало, чтобы Тонкс превратила его в женщину. С нее станется!  
В спокойный четверг, когда Петунья затеяла большую стирку, появились Артур и Молли Уизли. Артур замер уже на пороге, заметив тот самый телефон. Он восторженно ахнул.  
— Молли, ты только посмотри, — выдохнул он. — Это же дом магглов и в нем должно быть много интересного.  
— Да-да, Артур, — рассеянно ответила Молли. — Где тут кухня? Гарри, ты голодный?  
Пока Петунья следила за вращающимся барабаном стиральной машины в подвале, Молли замесила тесто на пирожки с грибами, горохом и капустой, поставила жаркое, которого хватило бы на семью Дурслей на неделю, и стала перемывать посуду, которую оставил Дадли на столе. Все это было сделано с помощью магии. Петунья даже не увидела семью Уизли, которая пришла, пока она была в подвале наедине с машинкой. Она выпучила глаза, когда Молли стала все перемывать, вытирать пыль и переставлять милые сердцу Петуньи безделушки на серванте. В воздухе, над диваном, шестеро пар спиц парили в воздухе и вязали шесть носков. Это Молли решила сделать Дурслям подарок.  
— Непорядок, — бормотала миссис Уизли. — Артур, здесь шкаф нужно переставить. А этот стул починить Репаро. Артур, твой фирменный Импервус, кран вверх торчит, надо избежать фонтана воды в глаз.  
— Дамочка! — взвизгнула Петунья. — Что вы хозяйничаете в моем доме? Сударь, что вы делаете с телефоном? Ах, вы его сломали. Не трогайте телевизор! Он жутко дорогой. Агрх!  
Артур зацепился мантией за телевизор, и тот с жутким грохотом упал на пол.  
— Я починю, — и мистер Уизли поднял вверх волшебную палочку.  
— Нет! — закричала Петунья от страха, что творится волшебство на ее глазах, но обычный уклад семьи Дурслей был уже нарушен навсегда.  
Когда в субботу перед днем рождения Гарри появились близнецы Фред и Джордж, Вернон был уже в ярости. Сделка состоялась, но в Ниццу никто не ехал. Нужно было отремонтировать дом, который уроды-волшебники настойчиво разрушали все лето. К счастью, соседи не знали о проблемах Дурслей, иначе слухами полнился весь Литтл-Уингинг. Волшебники творят беспредел!  
Когда камин взорвался второй раз за два года, Вернон удержался от проклятий, и даже не пытался убить молодых парней. Нет, он просто взял биту, и махал перед их глазами. Но братья были не лыком шиты, и бита заколосилась, превращаясь в сноп пшеницы.  
— Подарок! — сказали хором близнецы. — Мама просила, чтобы мы ничего не ломали, но, кажется, уже все сломал наш папа!  
— У меня выкручено пять розеток, разобран телефон и разбит телевизор, — прорычал Вернон, — и это не считая другого ущерба. Кто виноват?  
— Дамблдор! — хором ответили братья Уизли. — Мы присматриваем за Гарри по поручению директора Хогвартса.  
— Хотя, Гарри, мы сами хотели бы увидеть, как ты тут справляешься, — сказал Фред.  
— Гарри, мы подумали, что еда — это скучно, и принесли с собой кучу сладостей, — добавил Джордж, показывая безразмерную сумку на плече.  
— Дядя тебя не бьет? — озабоченно спросил Фред.  
— Нет, ребята, — засмеялся Гарри, — чулан — это все, на что способны мои родственники.  
Фред заинтересовался и проверил чулан. Джордж посветил люмосом.  
— Да, место тут маловато, — заметили они. — Дурсль, иди сюда!  
— Сэр! — заорал Вернон. — Мистер Дурсль! Я покажу вам хорошие манеры!  
— Гады! Сволочи! — орал Вернон, неизвестно как вместившийся в чулан. — Я пожалуюсь в полицию. В Министерство магии! Королеве! Вы у меня попляшете!  
Фред и Джордж заплясали тут же, не сходя с места, а Гарри от смеха чуть не подавился всевкусными орешками. Кроме того, близнецы принесли сахарные перья, шоколадные лягушки, конфеты-тянучки и блевательные батончики. К ору Вернона присоединился крик Дадли, который позарился на блевательный батончик и рвал копченой курочкой, съеденной на обед.  
— Все! Мы поняли! — крикнула Петунья. — Мы не будем больше обижать Гарри Поттера! Я буду его сытно кормить, покупать одежду по размеру, и дам пять тысяч фунтов на его совершеннолетие, чтобы он смог подняться и начать свой бизнес.  
Близнецы сразу посерьезнели и перестали дурачиться.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Фред. — Мы тоже поняли. Вы ненавидите своего племянника.  
— Но мы вас не ненавидим, — добавил Джордж. — Просто вы — невежественные магглы.  
Близнецы Уизли одинаково ухмыльнулись. И исчезли. Сладости остались, и Гарри с удовольствием отнес их в свою комнату.  
— Гарри! — крикнули Фред и Джордж.  
— Что? — спросил Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Вновь появившиеся близнецы принесли какую-то пеструю ткань и стали разворачивать. Она оказалась шатром, стоящим посреди гостиной и грозившимся разломать стены дома.  
— Поскольку у тебя послезавтра День Рождения, профессор Дамблдор доверил нам проведения празднества, — сказал Фред.  
— Пиршество будет фееричным, — добавил Джордж.  
— И развлечений будет нескончаемое количество, — подмигнул Фред Дурслям.  
— А твои родственники — гвоздем программы, — сказал Джордж.  
— И дом — главной достопримечательностью, — произнес Фред, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
Вернон застонал. Кажется, дому четыре на Тисовой улице не устоять против напора волшебников. Уехать к черту! В Австралию! На Аляску! На Северный полюс!  
А Гарри улыбался. Кажется, каникулы удались. Пусть и Дурсли повеселятся. Когда за дело берутся Фред и Джордж Уизли, шутки и веселье на День Рождения обеспечены!


End file.
